


Fluff Prompts Drabbles

by Phayte



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Doing a Fluff Prompt on Tumblr - and someone asked for me to place them here as I did the Angst Prompts. Well here ya go!Each chapter I will update the pairs and promptsThe range from like 200-600 words each...





	1. Otabek / JJ

 

 

 

[worldofcopperwings](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)  asked:

Ooooh fluff, count me in! How about some JJbek with “You need sleep.”

 

 

JJ had spent all evening cooking as Otabek had been stretching himself thin. Between practicing his routine and DJing, they did not see each other much. JJ worried over what Otabek was eating and could tell Otabek had lost a couple pounds.

Finishing setting the table, he went to check on dinner knowing it still had some time to cook. He heard the door shut and saw Otabek kicking his sneakers off at the door.

“Really Beks? With everything you are doing, you went to the gym?” JJ scolded at him.

“Oh Jean, don’t give me hell… been a long day. I’m going to shower,” Otabek said and went down the hallway to the bathroom.

JJ shook his head and got the wine out to get ready. He knew Otabek would not take long to shower and got out glasses. When Otabek had come out, JJ had just finished making their plates.

“Smells good babe,” Otabek said as he wrapped his arms around JJ’s middle and rested his head on his shoulder blades.

“Beks, you are so exhausted. We are having dinner then you need sleep,” JJ said.

He could feel Otabek nod against his back.

They had a nice dinner then settled onto the couch as Otabek laid his head in JJ’s lap. JJ ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair till he saw Otabek had fallen fast to sleep.  Leaning down, JJ kissed Otabek’s forehead and heard Otabek mumble.  Getting the remote, JJ started to watch a movie. His leg might have fallen asleep, but he was not waking Otabek.


	2. Otabek / JJ / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “You’re more than that.” for Otapliroy, please? <3

JJ still battled with his anxiety. When it was almost time for their short program, JJ was in the locker room freaking out. This was his first year he was not here with Isabella and his relationship with Yuri and Otabek was being kept quiet. He felt alone and if he let everyone down, would Yuri and Otabek walk away from him?

JJ bent down and put his head between his knees trying to breath. The tears were threatening to escape his eyes when he felt hands on each of his shoulders.

“Jean?” Otabek said.

JJ shook his head and Yuri sat next to him and rubbed his back. JJ felt the tears start to betray him as Otabek sat on the other side of him.

“The fuck you freaking out for? You have a higher technical score possibility than any of us,” Yuri growled out.

“Yura, be nice… that isn’t what JJ needs right now,” Otabek said.

“No, fuck this babying shit,” Yuri said and stood up. Taking JJ’s hand he stood JJ up and those green eyes pierced into JJ’s blue eyes, “You’re more than that.”

JJ squeezed Yuri’s hand then crushed him into a hug. It was exactly what he had needed. Otabek sat on the bench shaking his head.

“You two are fucking weird,” Otabek said.

“Yeah, too bad you fucking love us both,” Yuri said.

“Can’t argue with that,” Otabek said, “Now go kick some ass on the ice babe.”

JJ kissed them both and headed out the locker room. He could do this. All he needed was his boyfriends’ support.


	3. Gerogi / Mila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saniika asked:
> 
> “Excuse me?” - Georgila.

Georgi want finishing buttoning the jacket to his suit as he stepped out the bedroom. He had been staring down at the floor as he walked down the hallway. He just need to find where he left his shoes at. Looking around, he found one shoe in the living room yet he could not find his other shoe.

“Milla! Is my shoe back there?” Georgi yelled out.

“What?” she yelled back.

Georgi decided to just go back to the bedroom and see if the shoe was back there. As he walked in, Milla was hooking her earrings on. He had to stop a moment and just stare. She had this long fitted dark purple dress on. Leaning in the doorway, he watched as she flitted around the room getting bracelets and then hopping on a foot as she slipped her heels on.

He couldn’t but laugh, it was the most adorable thing he had seen. Milla all dressed, yet not taking a moment to sit and slip her shoes on. She would hop around on one foot trying to hook the strap.

“Excuse me? Are you laughing?” Milla hissed out at him.

Nodding Georgi walked over and offered his shoulder to Milla. Milla may be a graceful skater, but you would never know that now. The minute she was off the ice, she was clumsy and toppling over. Maybe times Georgi was catching her as they would walk hand and hand.

After she had one shoe on, he moved her over to the bed so she could sit and he could slip her other shoe on.

“You don’t need anymore bruised on you,” Georgi said as he kissed an angry looking bruise on her calf.

“Well if I could wear my skates everywhere, I’d be ok,” Milla laughed at him.

Georgi found his shoe and carefully helped Milla into the car so they could head out to dinner.


	4. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neveraines asked:
> 
> Fluff? Now you're speaking my language! xD 42. “You’re always on my mind.” Otayuri of course ;)

“You probably never even think about me,” Yuri growled out as he kicked at nothing on the ground.

“Why would you even say that?” Otabek said as they got to the hotel.

Yuri shrugged and pushed through the hotel lobby. Over at the elevator, Yuri mashed the button and waited. Otabek could tell there was something on Yuri’s mind, but he was not saying anything about it.

“You think that I don’t think about you?” Otabek asked him.

Yuri shrugged as the elevator dinged and he got on. The rode up the elevator in silence.

What Otabek did not know, was Yuri had taken to stalking his social media. Otabek had spent the last two weeks on vacation with his family and his cousins had met them all out in Aruba. There were many pictures of Otabek with them. Otabek was also the guy in the group as his family was blessed with many daughters.

All Yuri knew was that Otabek smiled in pictures where these girls kept kissing his cheek. They all seemed to have so much fun. Yuri knew he was out there with his parents and sisters, he didn’t know about the cousins.

Once back to the room, Yuri pouted and sat on his bed.

“So who are they?” Yuri finally asked.

“Who is who?” Otabek was confused.

Groaning Yuri laid back, “All your little girlfriends!”

“Yura, I am confused,” Otabek said.

“Your Instagram dammit!” Yuri yelled and turned away from Otabek.

Otabek got to laughing and Yuri sat up, his face red with anger.

“Are you fucking laughing at me?” Yuri growled.

Otabek leaned in and kissed Yuri. He could feel the anger wash away immediately.

“Those are my cousins you idiot,” Otabek said as he pushed Yuri down onto the mattress and continued to kiss him. Yuri hungrily kissed him back and Otabek finally was able to break away and started to kiss and suck up Yuri’s neck, “You’re always on my mind,” he whispered into Yuri’s ear.

“You fucking sap,” Yuri breathed out.

“Only for you.”


	5. Phichit / Celestino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rodiniaorzetalthepenquin asked:
> 
> Phiciaociao - “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”

Phichit had fallen asleep the way he loved too best, leaning against Celestino as an old movie droned on the background. Celestino would brush Phichit’s bangs off his forehead and just stare down at him. When Phichit slept he was so innocent and sweet looking. Celestino didn’t want to wake him, so he hugged him tighter and went back to his movie.

A little while later, Phichit started to squirm and moved a bit. Celestino hooked his arms under Phichit and lifted him effortlessly and carried him back to the bedroom. Phichit would mumble and bury his head into Celestino’s pillow. Stripping down, Celestino climbed into bed and Phichit immediately wrapped himself around Celestino. He loved going to sleep this way, Phichit’s even breathing in his ear.

The next morning, Celestino woke up and saw Phichit all spread out in the bed. For someone so little, he sure could take up most the bed.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Celestino said and kissed along Phichit’s neck.

“I gotta go home and get some clothes and change,” Phichit mumbled as Celestino continued to kiss along his neck.

“You know if you just kept your stuff here, you wouldn’t have to leave so early every morning,” Celestino whispered in his ear.

“What?” Phichit said as he sat up, “Are you asking me to move in?”

Celestino shrugged, “Yeah, you stay here pretty much as it is… you can even bring your rodents.”

“But… I mean… that is a big step…” Phichit said.

“Peach… You know I love you and I would love to have here with me,” Celestino said as he leaned in to kiss along Phichit’s shoulder.

“You love me?” Phichit asked.

“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?” Celestino asked.

“Maybe… I’ve never heard you say it,” Phichit stuttered out

Celestino cupped Phichit’s face in his hands and stared into those dark brown eyes, “Peach, I love you.”

Phichit smiled and pushed Celestino back onto the bed, “Fuck it, I am calling out of practice today.”

Celestino laughed, “What will your coach say?”

“His mouth is going to be too busy to say anything,” Phichit said as he smashed his mouth onto Celestino’s. He did not plan to stop kissing him anytime soon.


	6. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creemsicaal asked:
> 
> Otayuri - 63? :> (thank you in advance ♥♥♥)
> 
> 63 - “I am home.”

Yuri was bouncing on his feet. It had been two months since he had seen Otabek. The competitions kept them apart way too long. Video calls were good, but he missed Otabek just being there. Their relationship had recently shifted and Yuri missed him more than ever. It was one thing when they were friends, but now that they had been dating, it just seems cruel. They had been dating for six months and the majority of that time was spent apart.

Otabek’s plane had been landed for a few minutes and Yuri kept staring down the terminal. This was where Yuri’s patience was almost gone. They had all weekend and he wanted every minute he could get.

The moment he saw that leather jacket and dark hair, Yuri took off running towards it. He knew it was Otabek. As tired as Otabek looked, his face lit up the minute he saw Yuri. Leaping, Yuri flung himself at Otabek as he knew Otabek would easily catch him. Wrapping his body around Otabek, he breathed in deeply- leather and the cologne Yuri had bought him.

“I fucking missed you,” Yuri said.

“I missed you too,” Otabek said as Yuri went to stand up on his own.

“So how long before you have to go back home?” Yuri asked.

Otabek stopped and looked at Yuri then pulled him close, “I am home.”

Yuri buried his head in Otabek’s neck, he was not going to cry in public, “Don’t say that shit to me.”

Otabek laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuri again, “Fine, how about we go fuck each other’s brains out now?”

“Now you are talking my language!” Yuri said and smiled, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Otabek leaned in, kissing Yuri on the nose, “Love you.”

“Dammit, Beka,” Yuri growled.


	7. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penciltrash asked:
> 
> Fluffy prompts!Yay! Can you please write - otayuri - "I'm never letting you go" (Yuri saying it) <3

They had gone with Victor and Yuuri to Hasetsu. It was nice to get away from the busy city and just to relax. Spending time with his new friend, Yuri for once was able to admit he was happy. He did not feel like stabbing anyone with his knife shoes or burning down anything. It was weird how Otabek seem to calm him with just his presence.

They had been flirting for days, at least that is what Yuri thought it was. He would catch Otabek glancing his way or there were touches that seemed to last a bit longer than they should. Yuri liked it and he felt butterflies in his stomach when Otabek was around. Yuri even caught himself smiling when Otabek ate his favorite dish and proclaimed it his favorite too.

It was their third night there and a huge storm had blown through. Yuri usually did not mind storms, but it seemed like the walls of the building were in were going to cave in on him. Grabbing his phone he texted Otabek.

 **Yuri** :  _Hey, you awake?_

 **Otabek** :  _Yeah, storm woke me._

 **Yuri** :  _Me too._

 **Otabek** :  _Want me to come over?_

 **Yuri:**   _Please._

It was only a few minutes later and there was a soft knock at his door as Otabek opened it. Yuri was sitting up with his knees curled up under chin.

“Yura, you ok?” Otabek asked as he sat on the bed.

Thunder and lightening erupted around them. Yuri yelped and jumped. Otabek sat back against the headboard and pulled Yuri to him. Yuri was stiff at first, but as Otabek rubbed his shoulders, he found himself relaxing more into Otabek.

“I’m usually not scared of storms,” Yuri said trying to save face.

“It’s ok, the storms are weird here,” Otabek said, his hands had found their way to playing with Yuri’s hair.

“Thank you…” Yuri said as he looked up the lightening had lit up the room and he could see the shadow off of Otabek’s jaw as the room lit up.

“You’re welcome, don’t worry, I got you,” Otabek said as he squeezed Yuri a little tighter.

Thunder erupted and Yuri yelped as he hugged Otabek tighter, “I’m never letting you go.”

“Likewise,” Otabek said and kissed the top of his forehead.

Yuri smiled– so this is what being happy is like?


	8. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iamatrashfan asked:
> 
> 43 Otayuri 
> 
> 43 - “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Somehow Otabek had talked Yuri into going out to eat with a bunch of the skaters. Yuri just wanted to stay home, watch bad movies and order take out. Yuri grumbled the entire time he was getting ready, mumbling about going out with people he didn’t even like. Otabek knew once he got Yuri out, he would enjoy himself.

Yuri sat on the bed and continued to grumble as he started to put his shoes on. As Yuri looked up, Otabek had walked out the bathroom. Yuri’s breath caught. Otabek was still shirtless and had his hair tied back. Yuri only allowed him to trim his undercut and not the top- it had gotten long enough to tie back and when Otabek did it, it drove Yuri wild.

Otabek caught Yuri staring, “What?”

“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” Yuri said.

Otabek cocked his eyebrow at Yuri, “We are still going to dinner.”

Yuri stood up and walked over where Otabek was, the light off the lamp only seemed to make his tan skin glow more. Running his fingers down Otabek’s chest, he leaned in for a kiss. There was something about a topless Otabek with his hair back that made Yuri’s brain stop working. Pulling Otabek close to him, Yuri pressed tightly to Otabek, running his hands all over his exposed skin.

“Yura…” Otabek moaned out as Yuri started to kiss his neck and down to his collarbone.

“Hrm?” Yuri said.

“Fine… let’s stay in,” Otabek said as he pulled Yuri down with him to the bed.


	9. JJ / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashiiblack asked:
> 
> OOOOH FLUFF PROMPTS "You look like you could use a hug." Pliroy

Yuri was sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table as he was stuffing his face with chips and gummy candies. It was the off season and Yuri was enjoying himself. Hearing the door slam, Yuri turned and saw JJ stomping through the door.

“Hey babe!” Yuri called out as he shoved more gummies in his mouth.

“Hey,” JJ said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

“How was the… thing,” Yuri could not remember what it was JJ was doing that day.

JJ came into the room and flopped on the couch next to Yuri and knocked back his beer.

“A damn nightmare! I mean, I understand it is charity work, but everyone was late… the lunch was soggy and half the supplies were not even delivered.”

Yuri passed over his bag of chips to JJ, “That sucks. Why do you even do that shit? Enjoy your limited time off and watch bad TV with me instead.”

JJ groaned and shoved his hand in the bag of chips, “It is for a good cause, maybe you should come with me tomorrow.”

“What? And spoil all this fun I’m having?” Yuri said while gesturing to the snacks and TV.

“I don’t get how you don’t get fat doing this,” JJ said.

Yuri shoved the gummies in his mouth, “It is a gift!”

JJ groaned again and rubbed his temples.

“You head hurting, babe?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah… started this afternoon and can’t get it to go away,” JJ said.

Yuri hopped off the couch and went to the medicine cabinet, coming back into the room he handed two pills to JJ and some water. Once JJ took his pills, Yuri grabbed JJ’s hand pulled him up to him. Wrapping his arms around JJ’s body, Yuri hugged him tightly.

“What’s all this?” JJ said.

“You look like you could use a hug,” Yuri said.

JJ squeezed him tighter, “I feel better already.”


	10. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Fluff? now that's my language! 88 “I’m better, now that you’re here.” for Otayuri?

Yuri tried to stay awake for Otabek. They decided to share hotel rooms and jet lag had hit Yuri hard. Last he had heard, there was a delay and Otabek would be in later than they had planned. Turning on a movie, Yuri decided to lay down, hoping he could stay up long enough to at least greet Otabek.

There was no use, Yuri had fallen asleep immediately. He was so deep asleep he had never even heard Otabek come in.

Otabek was in a foul mood– he was stuck for three hours in a delay on a very small plane. He felt gritty from all the traveling and wanted a shower. Looking over at where Yuri was sleeping, all he wanted was to climb in bed and wrap around him.

Otabek was being as quiet as he could, he was able to shower real quick and wash all the travel grime off of him. Standing at the bed, Otabek looked down at Yuri. His hair was fanned out around him on the pillow and his shirt had ridden up. Otabek could see the pale flesh of his stomach move gently as he slept. He almost hated to disturb Yuri as he climbed into bed.

Yuri sighed and immediately wrapped around his body around Otabek.

“Hi,” Yuri mumbled as he nuzzled into Otabek’s neck.

“Hey, I missed you. How are you?” Otabek said as he wrapped his arms around Yuri.

“I’m better, now that you’re here,” Yuri mumbled and kissed his neck.

“I tried to get here as fast I could,” Otabek said.

“I know you did, I am just glad you are finally here,” Yuri mumbled again and squeezed Otabek tighter.

“Me too babe, me too,” Otabek kissed the top of that golden head and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Seung Gil / Michele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d2diamond asked:
> 
> Fluff: #17 “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” - Michele / Seung-gil

It had started as quick hand job when they were drunk out at a dinner with the other skaters. Michele somehow found himself out in the alley and bumming a smoke off Seung-gil. They chatted a bit and Michele found out that when Seung-gil had had a few drinks, he was a lot more open and fun to be around. They had laughed and joked back and forth. Before Michele knew it, Seung-gil was pressing him against the wall- kissing him and his hands were down his pants.

Michele figured it was just a one night fling. He had not heard from Seung-gil since the other night. It was not like Michele was out looking for Seung-gil, he was trying to keep his sister from throwing herself at every guy that walked by her. The couple times that Seung-gil had been near him, there was still the same indifference as there always was. Michele figured maybe Seung-gil did not remember it, or didn’t want to remember it. He was not going to press it either way.

He was getting ready for bed and there was a knock at his door. Michele knew Sara was staying over with Milla and went to go answer it. Seung-gil was standing there, shifting back and forth on his feet.

“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” Seung-gil asked.

Michele opened the door wider, allowing Seung-gil to pass through. He had no idea what to say, so he went to find a shirt as all he had on was his pajama pants.

“You don’t have to do that for me,” Seung-gil said.

“Um, ok.” Michele said and sat on the bed.

Seung-gil sat next to him, close but not touching. “I haven’t heard from you since the other night… did I do something wrong?”

Michele turned and looked at Seung-gil, “Why would you think that?”

Seung-gil shrugged, “Well I thought we had… fun the other night. I’ve never laughed so easily with someone before.”

“Same… It was nice, easy. I enjoyed talking with you… among other things,” Michele said and felt his face grow hot.

“So why have you avoided me?” Seung-gil asked.

“I haven’t… I figured you didn’t remember or you regretted it,” Michele replied.

Seung-gil turned and stared at Michele, “We are idiots.”

“Yes, biggest fucking idiots around,” Michele said as he took Seung-gil’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him.


	12. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nolixxx asked:
> 
> Could you do 49 for the fluff thing with Otayuri??? c:
> 
> 49 - “Who hurt you?”

Yuri was hiding in the locker room. He was tired of Victor always picking at him. Telling him he was a kid and a spoiled kid at that. Who the fuck was he to talk? Victor was the worst out of the bunch. Yuri hated he allowed it to get to him, but over time it did. Now that he had Katsuki with him, it only seemed to get worse. Yuri blew his nose and tried to splash cold water in his face. He was glad Otabek had not seen it as he was coming to the rink later to practice.

When Yuri looked in the mirror, his eyes were still puffy and his nose red. He got even more mad at himself. He knew he had to stop listening to his rinkmates tease him, he was better than they were anyway. It only pissed him off more the more he allowed them to get to him.

Turning around, Yuri saw Otabek standing there with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Yura?” Otabek asked him.

Yuri shook his head– afraid to talk as he would get upset again.

“Who hurt you?” Otabek said more seriously.

Yuri walked forward and wrapped his arms around Otabek and started to cry a little bit.

“I’m just sick of how they tease me so much… I can only take so much,” Yuri whispered.

Otabek turned from Yuri, trying to leave out the locker room.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Yuri asked.

“Oh, I am going to go kick all their asses,” Otabek said his his flat deadpan voice.

Yuri would have laughed if he didn’t think Otabek was serious. Grabbing his hand, Yuri pulled him back away from the door. He continued to pull Otabek till he backed him up against a locker.

“You big brute, I love you,” Yuri said as he pressed against Otabek and kissed him.

Otabek held onto Yuri’s hips as they kissed. They kissed a few minutes till Yuri felt his anger wash away.

“I’d do it, I really would,” Otabek said as Yuri was working a purple bruise on his neck.

“I know you would and I think it is so fucking hot,” Yuri said.

“Wanna skip practice and go do something else?” Otabek asked.

“Does that mean you doing me?” Yuri asked.

“Something like that.”

“Fine, let’s go,” Yuri said. He didn’t need to hear his rinkmates shit anymore that day.


	13. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brakeyourbones asked:
> 
> "Don't be scared, I'm right here" for otayuri

Yuri likes old movies, he loves comedies, he will even deal with sappy romance movies. What he hates are horror movies. He hates horror movies with a fucking passion. The fact that Otabek loves them does not help at all. Yuri does not want Otabek to know that they scare him. He was never able to watch them. When he was a kid, he had streamed one on his laptop and then found himself sneaking into his grandpa’s bed that night.

Now matter how old he got, he fucking hated a horror movie. He had been able to detour Otabek from watching them so far, but tonight, Otabek insisted this one was the best. Otabek had turned all the lights out, gotten them popcorn in a bowl to share and had a blanket for them to cuddle under.

Yuri felt himself tense the minute the movie had started. Yuri was curled up next to Otabek and every time something jumped on the screen, Yuri was startled and he had almost flipped the popcorn a few times. 

“Don’t be scared, I’m right here,” Otabek had whispered in his ear.

Yuri could not watch the movie. His face was buried into Otabek’s neck as the TV screamed around him. Even not watching, he was tense and kept a tight hold on Otabek’s shirt.

“How come you never told you hated horror movies?” Otabek asked him as he turned the movie off.

Yuri just shook his head and Otabek rubbed his back.

“Seriously, Yura, I would have never played it had I known,” Otabek said.

Yuri felt foolish now. It was only a movie and he was suppose to be tough, not scared over a damn movie.

“Yura, talk to me,” Otabek said .

Yuri continued to shake his head. Otabek pulled away from Yuri and looked at him, “Go pick out a comedy.”

Yuri got up and grabbed his favorite to put in. He still clutched to Otabek all night as they watched and Otabek continued to rub his back and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.


	14. Yuri / Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sergeantjamesrogers asked:  
> #62 “Do you have a ride home?” With Yuri x Yuuri <3

Yuri had stayed late. He needed his routine perfect and he was still stumbling. He probably should have left sooner, but he knew a few more hours he would have it. His body was tired and he knew it was a mile walk home. Looking outside, it was dark and Yuri sighed as he zipped up his hoodie and exited the building.

He had texted Yuuri before he left so he knew he was on his way home. Yuuri had offered to stay with him and practice, but Yuri told him to go on. He didn’t want any distractions and he knew if Yuuri was there, he would be distracted.

Walking across the parking lot, he saw head lights pull in and he had to smile, it was Yuuri.

“Do you want a ride home?” Yuuri said as he pulled up.

“Fuck yeah I do!” Yuri said as he climbed into the front seat.

Leaning over, Yuri kissed Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri passed him a milkshake.

“What is this?” Yuri asked.

“Strawberry milkshake,” Yuuri answered.

“Ah! My favorite!” Yuri said as he started to drink it down.

They drove the short ride home and Yuri was still sipping his milkshake as they got into their apartment.

“Go sit and finish your shake, I’ll start you a bath,” Yuuri said as he kissed Yuri’s temple.

Yuri finished his milkshake and felt his muscles were tight and sore. When Yuuri came to get him he was dead on his feet. The bath helped and Yuuri even joined him.

“You need to take it easy for a few days,” Yuuri said as he washed Yuri’s hair.

“I can’t… we are too close to competition,” Yuri growled out.

“You won’t do well if you overwork yourself,” Yuuri said.

Yuri knew that Yuuri had a point, leaning back, he rested against Yuuri in the tub. The warm water was soothing his muscles and helped.

“Fine, I’ll sleep in in the morning,” Yuri said.

“Maybe I can tempt you to sleep in even longer,” Yuuri said.

“And how to do you plan to do that?” Yuri asked.

“I am sure I can convince you,” Yuuri said as he kissed down Yuri’s neck.

“You just want to distract me so you can win,” Yuri growled out.

“Yuri, we both know you are the best, I just worry how hard you push yourself…” Yuuri said as he kissed the back of Yuri’s neck.

“Fine fine… give me a reason to go in late… and I’ll consider it,” Yuri said.

As Yuuri’s hands started to roam Yuri’s body, Yuri already know they would probably both end up just taking the day off.


	15. Chris / Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuristigerstripes asked:  
>  Fluffy! “I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you.” Rare pair! Christophe/Phichit aaaaaand go!

Chris held Phichit to him as they kissed sweetly. It had been a crazy last few months. They had known each other for a few years now and it took a drunken banquet for them to literally fall into one another. Chris had been pole dancing again and Phichit was trying to get video of it. Chris had slipped off the pole and fell into Phichit, causing Phichit to knock his head hard. Chris felt bad and made sure he spent time that night with him, making sure he did not have a concussion. Phichit found it all sweet. The next day Chris showed up and took Phichit to lunch.

They had had such an amazing time– the lunch moved into an afternoon walking around a mall that turned into dinner. When dinner was done, they still did not want to part and ended up spending the night together. They did not have sex that night, but they had made out pretty heavy and fell asleep in eachother’s arms.

Things moved quickly between them and they were constantly on a plane to see one another. Phichit got lost kissing Chris and Chris got lost running his hands over Phichit’s tanned skin.

“I hate that you go back tomorrow,” Chris said to Phichit.

“I know, but you will come out in a few weeks,” Phichit said between kisses.

“How about I just move out there?” Chris asked.

Phichit gasped and stared at Chris, “Are you serious?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you,” Chris said.

Phichit kissed Chris deeply and started pushing him back to his bedroom.

Chris laughed and kissed Phichit again, “What are you doing love?”

“Oh you are so getting lucky tonight,” Phichit said as he started to rip Chris’ clothes off.


	16. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emihuya asked:  
> Yay fluff! How about Otayuri (can't get enough of them) and "I’ve always been honest with you.”

“So what do you think?” Yuri said as he stood there, wearing five different types on animal print.

“It is definitely you,” Otabek said.

“Is that good or bad?” Yuri said.

“Yura, anything about you is good,” Otabek said as he walked closer and pull Yuri into a hug.

“You think I look stupid,” Yuri whined.

“I do not. Only you can pull this off,” Otabek said.

“Still doesn’t answer me,” Yuri grumbled.

“I’ve always been honest with you,” Otabek said.

“So you don’t think this is too much?” Yuri said.

“Oh it is absolutely too much- but so are you,” Otabek laughed.

“Dammit, Beka! You are not answering me,” Yuri whined.

Otabek chuckled and started to kiss Yuri. To Otabek, Yuri could wear anything and he would look good. Be it five different animal prints or a mini skirt.

“Maybe I will take the jacket off,” Yuri said as he pulled away from Otabek.

“You’ll get cold on the bike,” Otabek said.

“I’ll put on a different jacket,” Yuri said as he went to the closet.

Otabek pulled Yuri back to him, “Yura, you look perfect. You always do.”

“I love you, you sap,” Yuri said as he kissed Otabek again.

“Come on, we are going to be late,” Otabek said as he pulled Yuri along.

“Ok… and you don’t think I should take this off?” Yuri said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take it all off you later,” Otabek said with a wink to Yuri.

Yuri gave him a smile and Otabek took his tacky looking boyfriend out for the night.


	17. Victor / Yuuri K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "It's late shouldn't you be asleep?" - Victuuri (Finally fluff, I couldn't handle the angst.)

Victor woke in the middle of the night and noticed the bed was empty. Sitting up he did not see Yuuri in the bedroom and climbed out of bed. There was a light on the living room and he walked out there to find Yuuri at his laptop with his headphones in. Walking behind Yuuri, Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder startling him. Yuuri jumped and yelled.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Victor said as he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“It’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep?” Yuuri asked.

“I should ask the same to you,” Victor said.

“Sorry, this song is still not right… I was trying to go through other mixes and seeing if anything sounded right,” Yuuri said.

“I thought you were going to wait for Otabek to mix other music?” Victor said.

Yuuri sat back and ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah I am… I guess I just can’t sleep.”

“Well why don’t we watch some TV or I can read to you till you get sleepy again?” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked up and smiled to Victor, “You are too good to me, Vitya.”

Victor leaned down, kissing Yuuri, “Come on, put the laptop away. You work on all that too much as it is.”

Yuuri closed his laptop then stood and embraced Victor. Pressing his body tightly to Victor, he rolled his hips and licked his lips, “Maybe we can do something else… something that will wear me out.”

Victor laughed, “With your stamina? I’ll be the one worn out!”

“That is a chance I am willing to take,” Yuuri said as he kissed Victor again.


	18. Seung Gil / Michele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working this an a continuation off of Chapter 11 - 
> 
> bluebutterflyrose asked:  
> Michele Seung Gil. "I'm right where I belong."

For once Michele was not worried over what Sara was doing. He did not care who she threw herself at. As the sun peaked through the window of his hotel room, he looked over that the man lying next to him. Seung gil’s face was peaceful and if Michele stared long enough, there was a hint of a smile. Michele saw the marks that covered the side of Seung gil’s neck and he knew he had matching ones along his neck.

Michele turned on his side and just stared at Seung gil. He cannot believe what had happened last night. They had made out for a bit before settling in and just talking. When you got Seung gil alone, he was a completely different person. Seung gil opened up and Michele found all his anger washed away. When they were together, something happened– it was almost like magic. Michele was happy and Seung gil had emotions.

Taking his hand, Michele brushed the bangs off Seung gil’s forehead and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Seung gil’s lip creeped up into a smile and his eyes opened. Blinking his eyes, Seung gil stared at Michele.

“Good morning,” Michele said.

“Morning,” Seung gil replied and curled into Michele’s chest as if he was going to go back to sleep.

Micheles ran his fingers through that dark hair as he kissed the top of Seung gil’s head. “I’m glad you stayed last night,” Michele said.

“I’m right where I belong,” Seung gil said.

Michele smiled and hugged Seung gil tightly to him. They had a few minutes of peace before Sara was banging at his door. He had the lock on and Michele looked over to Seung gil.

“This should be fun explaining,” Michele said.

“You don’t have to explain anything you don’t want too,” Seung gil said.

“I really like how you think sometimes… but I also want to go with you to breakfast and not pretend we aren’t… well we are… what are we?” Michele asked as Sara continued to beat on the door.

Seung gil leaned over and kissed him briefly then got up– while only wearing his boxers, yanked the door open.

“We will be down to breakfast shortly, now please stop banging on the door,” he said to Sara.

Michele had to laugh as he could see his sister’s face at that moment Seung gil started to shut the door. Breakfast should be interesting.


	19. Yuri / Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vita-orlando asked:  
> Love fluff! "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." Yuri/Yuuri

“Do you ever regret you and Victor not working?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri ran his fingers through Yuri’s long blonde hair. Yuuri loved how long and silky his hair was.

“Why are you bringing this up? I’ve told you over and over… Victor and I just didn’t work, no regrets,” Yuuri leaned down and kissed Yuri.

Yuri shrugged. He knew exactly why he had asked. Going through their closet, Yuri found Yuuri’s old photo album. There were so many pictures of Victor and Yuuri together in it, smiling at one another. Yuri knew after both of them retired, they had nothing in common. They had split on good terms. 

He had not seen Yuuri in a year since Yuuri had retired. He showed up one morning for ballet as he stayed in Russia– they had chatted then went for lunch. Yuri always had a thing for Yuuri, ever since the Eros routine– he had lusted after him. When Yuuri asked him to come back to his place that night, Yuri jumped at the opportunity.

Six months later, Yuri had lived there for a month now and at times felt it was still a dream.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you,” Yuuri said.

Yuri’s face turned red– he had not said it back yet but he wanted too. He did not want to seem love stricken and held back saying those words. He heard them daily from Yuuri and Yuuri knew Yuri loved him.

“Fine fine… let’s go get some dinner…” Yuri said as he got off the couch.

Yuuri grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on the couch, Yuri got lost in those brown eyes when Yuuri fixed them on him, “I mean it, I love you.”

Yuri smiled and leaned down to kiss Yuuri, that would have to be a good enough answer for now.


	20. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What about a combo of 95 “Come cuddle.” and 87 “You’re so adorable.” for Otayuri?

Yuri woke and found the bed empty. Groaning he looked around the bedroom and did not see Otabek anywhere. Grabbing his phone to check the time– he saw it was late. Knowing exactly where Otabek was, Yuri got out of bed and sleepily walked down the hallway to their spare room. Otabek was at his sound board with headphones in. Walking up behind Otabek, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Otabek slipped off his headphones and turned his head to properly kiss Yuri.

“Come cuddle,” Yuri said, “the bed is lonely.”

“Is the bed lonely or are you lonely?” Otabek asked.

“Both,” Yuri said as he worked his way into Otabek’s lap and nuzzled into his neck. Yuri was still half asleep and the warmth of Otabek’s body felt nice.

Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead, “You’re so adorable.”

“I’m fierce and scary,” Yuri said as he yawned into Otabek’s neck.

Otabek chuckled, “Very scary… let me get to a stopping point and I’ll come to bed.”

Yuri nodded but wasn’t moving from Otabek’s lap. He was slowly falling back asleep. Otabek knew it was a lost cause and that Yuri was not moving anytime soon. Shutting his laptop down, he turned off the soundboard. As he wrapped his arms around Yuri so they could get up, Yuri turned and wrapped himself around Otabek’s body. Otabek knew his kitten was tired and never slept well if he wasn’t sleeping next to him.


	21. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little-vanilla-eevee asked:  
> "Please don't walk out of that door" otayuri please?? If the meds aren't bothering you too much anyway

They did not fight often but when they did, it was always huge. Yuri would scream and throw things, Otabek would stand there and try to calmly talk. The calmer Otabek was, the more upset Yuri got. They both hated to fight and both their hearts would break. They said things they did not mean and Yuri continued to stomp around their flat.

“You know what Otabek? I’m over this shit!” Yuri said as he started to put his shoes on.

“What the hell does that mean?” Otabek asked.

“I’m over it!” Yuri yelled as he grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

“Please don’t walk out of that door,” Otabek said.

When Yuri turned, he saw Otabek still standing there, he looked calm, but Yuri saw the water building in his eyes. Yuri was froze in that spot. He could not take his eyes off Otabek. Yuri knew he loved Otabek with all his heart and soul– and he would never leave. He hated seeing the pain in Otabek’s face at that moment.

Letting go of the door handle, Yuri ran to Otabek and leapt in his arms. Otabek caught him as Yuri mashed their mouths together. They were both crying and kissing. Yuri knew they fought hard, but they made up even harder.

Yuri did not care his clothes got ripped as Otabek tore them off of him. Otabek did not care that Yuri was biting down on his shoulder, all the cared about was how much they loved each other.

“I fucking love you,” Yuri growled out.

“Likewise,” Otabek said as he continued to tear the clothes off of Yuri and carry him back to the bedroom.

“Then stop pissing me off,” Yuri growled.

Otabek laid Yuri on the bed so they could make up properly.


	22. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Otayuri #44 "You've always felt like home" maybe like the confession that brings them together? Pretty please~ :3

Yuri had bombed his short program skate. He blamed his growth spurt that had been happening the last year. He could barely walk without falling over– he was embarrassed and was hiding in his hotel room. He was in last place at the Cup of China and if he kept at this rate, he would not place at all for the GPF.

He felt bad as Otabek was also in the same competition with him, and he had done amazing. Yuri was able to congratulate his friend before he snuck off to sulk on his own. All Yuri wanted to do was be home, in his own bed and to hug his cat. None of that was going to happen. He had all the lights off in his room as he watched his program over and over. He had fallen three times and could see the look of defeat on his face.

Yuri cursed his body and cursed everything. He had an amazing program and could easily win, if only his growing limbs would cooperate.

There was a soft knock on his door and Yuri did not answer it. His phone rang and he saw it was Otabek. He felt bad as they always tried to use these moments to spend together, but Yuri was sulking so hard, he had abandoned his friend. Getting up, Yuri opened the door and let Otabek in.

“Yura, turn a light on,” Otabek said.

Yuri let the laptop wash over the bed as he curled back up.

“Oh Yura, you have not just been sitting here watching this, have you?” Otabek said.

Yuri nodded and curled himself into a ball. Otabek turned off the video and turn on the lap next to them. They were still in an awkward friendship place where neither would admit they had deeper feelings for the other. Otabek seeing how broken Yuri looked, reached out and pulled Yuri to him.

Yuri started to cry and turned his head into Otabek’s chest. Otabek ran his fingers through his hair.

“You can make up for it in the free skate, we can practice some tomorrow morning,” Otabek said.

Yuri nodded, he was afraid to talk– knowing his voice would crack.

“Yura… let’s put a movie on and just stay in tonight, ok?” Otabek said and Yuri moved so they could start up a movie.

Yuri found he liked being curled up to Otabek, it felt natural and it felt right. He did not want his bed or his cat anymore. He liked how Otabek calmed him and always made him feel better. “You’ve always felt like home.”

“What?” Otabek asked.

“You know… that comforting feeling you get at home? All I’ve wanted tonight was to be in my bed and hug my cat… but then you came in here… and I don’t want that anymore.”

Otabek looked down and saw those green eyes staring at him. Something short circuited in his head, leaning down, he kissed Yuri. Yuri gasped and Otabek pulled back.

“Sorry,” Otabek said.

“Don’t be,” Yuri said as he sat up and pressed his mouth to Otabek’s.

Yuri knew it did not matter what would turn out of his free skate. He was kissing Otabek Altin and he had already won gold.


	23. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Otayuri 7 pls Im loves
> 
> 7 - “I’ll keep you warm.”

Of course the first winter Otabek had moved to Russia there was a huge blizzard. It had knocked out the power to half the city in the first night. Yuri was going nuts not having any power or heat for that matter.

“You know, we can light candles and read,” Otabek said.

“The hell would I want to do that for?” Yuri asked.

“Something to do and pass the time,” Otabek answered.

It ended up being Otabek reading out loud to Yuri for an afternoon. Otabek had picked out a murder mystery he had been wanting to have some time to read and was glad when Yuri got into it. He had only gotten a third way through the book when night had fallen and Yuri found a book light that was battery operated so Otabek could continue. They were each under a blanket in the living room and Otabek noticed Yuri had started to shiver as their flat had gotten cold.

Otabek gathered some more blankets then pulled Yuri to him. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Yuri cuddled in and laid his head on Otabek’s chest as Otabek continued to read the book out loud. Yuri would never tell Otabek he had already read the book months ago as he loved listening to Otabek read out loud to him.  


	24. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Number 27 with Otayuri please please I'm in pain
> 
> 27 - “Kiss me.”

"How did this happen, Beka?” Yuri asked, “When did we get old?”

They were sending their last child off to college and it was killing Yuri. Natalia had been his angel, tiny and blonde- much like him, but a fire behind her dark brown eyes, like Otabek. The twins had been off to college for three years now, but this last one, this one really was getting to Yuri.

“We are not old, Yura,” Otabek said as he turned.

Yuri had to smile. Otabek had to wear glasses now and his hair was more gray than it was dark and was starting to slowly recede. Walking forward, Yuri tucked his hair behind his ear. There were laugh lines in Otabek’s face and crinkles at his eyes, but it only made him love him more.

“Well I feel old, my body aches and our baby girl is going to college!” Yuri cried out.

Yuri would always look forever young to Otabek. He did not seem to age much at all. His face was still flawless outside of a few lines in his forehead. His hair seemed to have gotten lighter, but it only made him more radiant.

“Dadda! Pappa! Come on or we are going to be late!” Natalia screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

“I swear she is just like you,” Otabek grumbled.

“Oh shut up and kiss me, old man,” Yuri said.

Otabek pulled Yuri in and kissed him deeply. His body was still thin, but softer now. Otabek had managed to keep in shape, but his muscles did not form like they did twenty-five years ago.

“Just think, it will be just us again,” Otabek said.

“Does this mean you’ll go back to walk around naked all the time?” Yuri smirked at him.

“Only if you will,” Otabek said as he kissed Yuri’s nose.

“Dadda! Pappa! Don’t make me come up there!” Natalia yelled.

“Fuck! That child is persistent as hell!” Yuri said as he stomped out his room.

Otabek shook his head as he followed Yuri down the stairs so they could take their little girl off to college. As sad as he was over her leaving, he was excited to have Yuri’s undivided attention again.


	25. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kymbawee asked:
> 
> 81\. "It's cold, you should take my jacket" Otayuri? :D

Otabek loved it when Yuri came out to the clubs to watch him DJ. It was a rush knowing he could look out into the crowds and see that blonde head jumping up and down. He could feel those green eyes on him the entire time and it only made him want to mix better songs and drag him out to more of his shows. Even up in his DJ booth, he could see the smile on Yuri’s face as he cheered him on and danced in the sea of people. Even when his set was done, he would manage a dance or two with Yuri before they would call it a night.

Stepping out the back door of the club, the cool night air had hit them. Yuri as usual, was wearing low riding skin tight pants and a strip of material he would call a shirt.  

“It’s cold, you should take my jacket,” Otabek said as he shrugged off his jacket.

“Ugh! It wasn’t this cold when we left,” Yuri whined as they started to walk the few blocks back to the flat- pulling the jacket over his shoulders.

“Maybe bring your own jacket next time?” Otabek said and winked at Yuri as he wrapped his arm around him.

“And ruin my outfit?” Yuri gasped out.

“You can keep it back with my stuff,” Otabek said.

“Yeah I did that once, and someone ran off with my favorite tiger jacket,” Yuri said.

“And I didn’t I order you another one?” Otabek asked.

Yuri mumbled something and Otabek started to laugh.

“Come on kitten, we aren’t that far from home,” Otabek said as he leaned over and kissed Yuri’s temple.


	26. Leo / Guang Hong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izzybee92 asked:
> 
> "Nothing is wrong with you" Leoji, because they are my otp and I need some fluff right now. <333

Guang Hong hated how he was always referred to as being  _‘cute’_. He did not want to be cute anymore. He wanted to be sexy, daring… anything but _‘cute’_. He had tried to redo his hair, but it always fell back into place unless he used so much gel his hair felt hard and plastic like. He hated the freckles across his cheeks as it only made him more ‘ _boy next door_ ’.

He had tried to change up his wardrobe a bit, but even when he went shopping, it did not fit him. With a huff- Guang Hong sat at his computer and held his hands in his head as he debated what to do next.

He had his browser open on Pinterest as he searched through different looks he thought he could pull off when Leo had come into the room.

“You been quiet and hiding in here all day,” Leo said.

“Leo… what is wrong with me?” Guang Hong asked.

Leo looked puzzled, “Nothing is wrong with you.”

Guang Hong groaned and went to go flop down on his bed. He felt a dip in the bed as Leo had joined him and pulled him next to him.

“I’m tired of being me,” Guang Hong whined out.

Leo kissed the top of his head, “But I love you.”

Groaning, Guang Hong smacked at Leo, “You know what I mean!”

Leo had a cool and casual look to him. His hair alway fell perfectly to frame his face, his clothes almost seemed tailored to his body and it just seemed effortless.

“No Ji, I don’t know what you mean,” Leo said.

“I am so plain and boring,” Guang Hong said.

“You are anything but that,” Leo said and lifted Guang Hong’s face to look at him. Leo would rub the pad of his thumb over Guang Hong’s freckles on his cheek. It was one of his favorite things to do. “I wish you could see how perfect you are…”


	27. Otabek / JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otapecs asked:
> 
> 46 for jjbek plz?
> 
> 46 - “Dance with me”

JJ had gotten use to the music in their flat playing at all hours. Even when it was the same song over and over. After living with Otabek for two years, it was something he was just accustomed to now. He was also used to Otabek in the corner of the living room at his sound board with his laptop open and oblivious to everything around him when he got to playing with his music.

JJ would put in his headphones and watch a movie on his laptop, or clean their flat, cook dinner or even just listen to the music as he read. It was his everyday life now and he loved it. He liked how into it Otabek would get and how serious his face got as he manipulated the songs.

He had been working on this one song for three days now, even JJ could hear it wasn’t right and Otabek was getting frustrated. Pouring some wine, JJ brought it over to Otabek and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks babe,” Otabek said as he sipped the wine and went back to the song.

Not that it was a bad song, but it was slower than most Otabek worked on, and after a few days of hearing it, he wished he would move onto something else.

“This song is sappy as hell,” JJ complained.

Otabek stood and stretched his back, walking over to where JJ sat on the couch- Otabek leaned down and kissed him, “Dance with me.”

“I didn’t think you danced?” JJ replied.

“I usually don’t, but like you said, it is a sappy song.”

Standing up, JJ pulled Otabek close to him and Otabek rested his head on JJ’s shoulder. Dancing slowly around the living room, JJ appreciated that sappy song just a little bit more.


	28. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> concupiscentcircumlocution asked:
> 
> If you're still taking requests I'd love to see 83 w/ OtaYuri :)
> 
> 83 - “When I’m with you, I’m happy.”

There was a reason he was the Russian Punk or the Ice Tiger. Yuri lived up to his name. He screamed at his rink mates, threw his phone, threaten people with his knife shoes at every chance. He wanted to be feared and he wanted people to take him seriously.

This was a side of him Otabek had only heard of but had never seen. It puzzled Otabek as he had heard the stories, seen the pictures and video clips, but when he was around, Yuri was none of that. There was no cursing or crude and hateful remarks. Even Yakov had begged Otabek to come and train at their rink permanently. Otabek had to chuckle as he thought everyone was just pulling his leg.

When he was around Yuri, it was nothing but smiles and laughter. Sure he might growl at one of his rink mates passing by him, but there was no yelling.

“Yura, everyone tells me the crazies stories about you, but I never see it,” Otabek had said when they were out having dinner one night.

Yuri shrugged, “They piss me off.”

“And I don’t piss you off?” Otabek said.

Yuri shook his head, “When I’m with you, I’m happy.”

Otabek felt himself smile at that response, “I feel the same way.”

“When I’m with them… I want to burn the rink and stab then with my knife shoes!”

Otabek laughed out loud at that, “Such a fierce kitten.”

Yuri hissed at him, “And don’t you forget it.”


	29. Chris / Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trinityloveseric asked:
> 
> #24 "wanna go grab a drink?" Chris and victor

They had both won medals. He loved sharing the podium with his friend. It made him proud, even if his friend was a step above him. Victor deserved it and he could honestly say that.

They had been competing for awhile together– it was never against each other as they were truly always happy when one or other medaled. Always a blessing when they both did.

Lounging by the pool, Chris let his long legs intertwined with Victor’s.

“We did good,” he said.

Victor leaned over and kissed him quickly, “Yes you did.”

“You still got gold,” Chris reminded him.

Shifting, Victor leaned against Chris, “You could have easily have won gold and you know it.”

“Ah, but I touched down that time in my short program,” he answered as he took Victor’s hand in his.

They had never said what they were, friends– he knew this, but whenever they got a long moments, it always felt like something more.

“Wanna go grab a drink?” Victor asked.

“I hear there are some good clubs around here,” Victor replied as he started to sit up.

“Well not too much, we do have the boring banquet tomorrow to go to,” Chris reminded Victor.

Victor groaned and grabbed his towel, “I always hate those things, nothing good ever happens at them.”

Laughing, Chris grabbed his towel, “You never know, maybe this will be our year.”


	30. Leo / Guang Hong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hunnybabezzz asked:
> 
> leoji - "stay here tonight" :3c

College was not easy. It was long hours of studying and reading boring books, writing essays– not the partying Leo had hoped it would be. He was struggling with a paper when a boy from his class offered to help. Leo couldn’t help but be pleased.

Guang Hong was sweet and smart. Leo found him easy to be around and they had spent a lot of time together on this essay as Leo kept messing up his notes and grammar. He was thankful Guang Hong did not mind helping him so much, plus he got to spend more time with him and get to know him better.

They had a lot of classes together and it turned into Guang Hong just showing up at his room to study at night. Leo had his own room and Guang Hong had a grump for a roommate.

One of the problems Leo found himself having was staring at the adorable freckles that were scattered across Guang Hong’s cheek bones. He had to fight himself not to reach out and run his fingers over them. The more time they spent together, the more he wanted to reach out.

“Ugh! My roommate is an asshole! I had ear buds in and he was bitching they were ‘ _too loud_ ’” Guang Hong complained as he flopped down on Leo’s bed.

Leo was on the bed as well and noticed how Guang Hong was rested up against his chest when he had flopped down. Not sure what to do, Leo played it casual and draped his arm over Guang Hong and noticed he did not flinch or pull away from the touch.

“Yeah, the guy I roomed with last year was a nightmare,” Leo said.

Guang Hong tuned a little bit and stared up at Leo. Leo found his breath hitched for a moment as he stared into those brown eyes looking up at him.

“Why couldn’t I have a roommate like you?” Guang Hong asked.

Without thinking, Leo leaned down and kissed Guang Hong. He was not sure why he did it, but he smiled when Guang Hong rose up a bit to reach his lips better.

“Stay here tonight,” Leo whispered as the kiss broke.

“You keep doing that,” Guang Hong said as he kissed Leo again, “And I’ll never want to leave.”

“That is perfectly fine by me,” Leo said as he took Guang Hong in his arms tighter and continued kissing him.


	31. Seung gil / Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angel-shit asked:
> 
> 2 and 5 for Phichit x Seung-Gil for the fluff thing if you have time please :)
> 
> 2 -“Stay here tonight.” 5 - “Don’t you love me?”

They were watching a movie in his room. Phichit was laid across the bed and had his head in Seung Gil’s lap. He was happy that Seung Gil had come to his room that night after their short program. Phichit almost had to purr as Seung Gil was lazily running his fingers through his hair. Phichit was relaxed and not feeling the stress of the competition as Seung Gil seemed to always calm him.

When the movie ended, Phichit stretched and went to turn off the laptop. Crawling back across the bed, Phichit kissed Seung Gil softly and smiled when Seung Gil pulled him on top of him. They had been like this for a year or so now, never going beyond making out heavy and slightly touching, but for Phichit, it was enough for him and he did not want to rush Seung Gil into anything.

After about ten minutes of heavy making out, Seung Gil pulled back, “I should head to my room.”

“Stay here tonight,” Phichit said.

“We have our free skate tomorrow, I need to sleep.”

“I do too, I just want to cuddle,” Phichit said.

Seung Gil pulled him close, “We should wait.”

“Don’t you love me?” Phichit asked.

Seung Gil kissed his forehead, “Of course I do.”

“Then stay.”

Seung Gil held him tighter, “I may never want to let go if I do though.”

“That is ok, just let me go to skate tomorrow,” Phichit chuckled out.

“Ok… that I can do.”

Phichit got Seung Gil a pair of his sleep pants and they both settled into the bed. Phichit found himself curled up with his head on Seung Gil’s chest as Seung Gil played with his hair till he fell asleep, hugging him tightly.


	32. JJ / Seung gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiger-insane asked:
> 
> No. 13, JJSeung
> 
> 13 - “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”

Seung Gil hated how they others always teased him over his clothes. He knew his life would be easier if he just went shopping and got his own clothes– trendier clothes. But the point of the matter was, his mother had gotten them for him, and they did not bother him. To him, clothes were just an extension what you looked like, it did not define who you were.

It was moments when he was pushed or tripped and called a ‘ _Momma’s Boy_ ’ that would make him want to forget all this and just go buy an entire new wardrobe. He hid himself on the sidelines, sometimes it was easier than being picked on or harassed.

A strong arm around his shoulders brought his attention back to the present.

“What’s the matter beautiful?” JJ asked as he kissed Seung Gil’s forehead.

“Just tired of being picked on,” Seung Gil replied, “if I stay hidden, no one can hurt me.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me,” JJ said as he tighten his grip on his shoulders.

Seung Gil looked up into those blue eyes. Of course JJ was dressed to perfection. What he ever saw in him, Seung Gil will never know. They clashed when you looked at them side by side, but JJ said there was so much more to him than tacky sweaters and off brand jeans. Seung Gil loved how JJ never pushed him to change, even complimented how he stood his ground and held onto his values.

“Come on beautiful, I wanna go get a milkshake. Join me?” JJ asked as he smiled down at Seung Gil.

Seung Gil had to nod, when JJ called him beautiful, there wasn’t much he would deny him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
